


Chapter Eighty-One

by madeirablue



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: My take on the promo for the season 4 finale.





	Chapter Eighty-One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the finale aired.

JR and Petra lazed in bed kissing and cuddling. Talking lowly between presses of lips. JR’s hand slid over the soft silk of Petra’s camisole, tracing the dip of each rib. Petra’s soft moan at the caress quickly turned into a squeal when gentle fingers hit a tickle spot.

They playfully tussled in bed, each trying to get the upper hand in their tickle fight. Taking advantage of a particularly sensitive spot, Petra was able to press JR onto her stomach.

“Yield!”

“Never!”

Petra’s fingers dug in again.

“Okay! Okay! I yield!”

“Now was that so hard?” Petra asked nuzzling into her girlfriend’s neck.

“Excruciating.” Jr sassed.

Petra shook her head, lips quirking in adoration. She leaned forward and dropped a loving kiss on JR’s jaw.

JR bit her lip at the intensity of love suffusing her body. She was happy. Happy in a way she had never been before. Happy with the life she was slowly building with Petra but for some reason, the girls still made her nervous.

When the alarm went off Petra reached out to silence it but not before dropping another kiss on JR’s jaw. Slipping out of bed and moving across the room to open the curtains she looked back and noticed the distraught look on JR’s face.

“JR? What’s wrong?”

JR looked up into Petra’s concerned face. “I’m in love with you.”

Petra was astonished. “You are?”

JR smiled tremulously. “Yeah. I am.”

“And that makes you sad?” Petra inquired in confusion.

JR reached out to the blonde and tugged her into her arms. She pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before hugging her close.

“Loving you makes me happier than I’ve ever been and that scares me.”

Petra leaned back to look JR in the eyes, eyes shimmering with tears and a smile brighter than the morning sun.

“That’s not what I’m worried about though.” JR bit her lip trying to hold back her emotion. “I’m afraid that if I let the girls in and I can’t be what they need I’ll lose all of you.”

Petra kissed away JR’s tears then rested their foreheads together.

“Baby, all they need is for you to be you. I’m not asking you to be their other mother, it’s okay to just be their friend. ”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, ” Petra tucked silky dark strands behind JR’s ear. She gently cradled JR’s face pouring all of her love and happiness into their kiss.

“I love you too, Jane.”

End.


End file.
